Play With Fire
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: A re-write of the episode 'Girl Trouble'. This is my version of what should've happened, but still pretty close to the actual episode. GwenKevin BenOC


**Maiden- So, as the description suggests, this is a rewrite of 'Girl Trouble' from Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. The story line is basically the same, except for a few additions and changes. One being the addition of my OC Vera. She's featured in 'Holding Out For A Hero' and the other, Gwen isn't so merciful to Sunny. **

**Vera is a Thunderbird hybrid. She's known for her goth fashion styles and deadly temper. She met Ben, Gwen and Kevin in 'Holding Out For A Hero' and struck up a love/hate relationship with Ben. **

Play With Fire

"Kevin, can you dive any faster!" Ben practically shouted from the backseat of Kevin's Charger.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?" the raven replied with a smirk, stepping on the gas. The change in acceleration caused the quartet to be forced back in their seats, holding on for dear life.

"If I get whiplash from this, I'm so electrocuting you." Vera snapped, rubbing her neck. Kevin chuckled and sent an apologetic look to the raven haired Thunderbird. The Charger flew down multiple streets and alleyways until it came to a screeching halt outside of Gwen's house.

"What's the hurry? The robots from dimension 12 already got away." Kevin called as his redheaded girlfriend dashed for her front door.

"Again." Ben groaned, flipping the front seat forward to he could get out. He held out a hand to Vera, allowing her exit as well.

"Yeah, but if I can get my laptop, maybe we can track their whereabouts." Gwen called over her shoulder to the trio on her heels. "Then maybe we can guess where they'll strike next."

Gwen opened her bedroom door and was shocked to find a teenage girl sprawled across her bed.

"Who are you?" she asked, alerting the girl to the quartet's presence.

"Hey, Gwendy." the girl smirked. "Don't tell me you don't recognize your favorite cousin."

"Come to think of it, you do sorta look like Gwen." Vera added, noting the similarities. This girl was an exact mirror image to Gwen, except she looked more like Gwen's negative. Black hair the same length as Gwen's fell freely to her lower back, ivory skin and sapphire eyes.

"It's me, Sunny." the girl smiled a little too sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked hautley, getting straight to the point.

"I was forced here during summer break." the raveness mused, falling back onto the bed. "Total drag if you ask me. I swear, this place is so boring! It's like living in the boondocks."

"Nice attitude." Vera drawled, already not liking the new girl.

"I so don't have time for this!' Gwen grouched, running to unplug her laptop and turning on her heel to rush back out the door.

"If you're going out, take your cousin with you!" Lily called just before Gwen was outside.

"But mom! She'll just slow us down! We're trying to stop a killer robot invasion of earth!"

"No butts, young lady. Sunny is staying with us for the summer so I expect you and your friends to be nice to her."

While Gwen and her mother argued, Sunny sat herself comfortably between Ben and Kevin on the sofa with Vera sitting on the opposite side of Ben.

"So, who are you guys?" Sunny asked in an all too flirtatious voice.

"I'm your cousin, Ben." the brunette replied as nicely as he could.

"Well that's boring. You got a name muscles?" she cooed towards Kevin, running a finger up his right bicep.

"Kevin." he chuckled.

"So, what do you do for fun, Kevin?"

"Hangs out with his girlfriend, Gwen." Vera replied sharply,

"You mean Miss goody goody? What's wrong with you? She's a total drag."

Kevin was a bit miffed. He didn't like anyone, cousin or not, making remarks about Gwen.

"Guys, we're leaving!" Gwen called, flinging her front door open, walking away from her mother.

3

3

3

"The robots are in an abandoned particle accelerator factory near the edge of town." Gwen sat in the front seat of the charger. Fingers typing away on the keyboard of her laptop, tracking the robots they'd fought earlier.

"What would they be doing there? Not like they could use any of that energy. They're nuclear powered." Kevin rasped, hands firm on the steering wheel and eyes locked on the road.

"Not sure. But my guess is, it's not good."

"Where are we going? Shopping?" Sunny asked gleefully from the backseat, completely oblivious of the quartet's real mission. However, they just seemed to tune her out.

"Of course it's not good." Vera chided. "Those hunks of metal probably trying to break into another dimension."

"Antonio, that's my boyfriend, says work is for people with no passion in their souls." Sunny sighed dreamily. "He's always saying sweet stuff like that. Does muscles every say sweet things to Gwendy?"

"Oh, this one time, Kevin stared deep into her eyes and Gwen was like 'what?' and Kevin says 'you got an eye booger." Ben laughed, doing his best impression of the raven's baritone voice.

"Or, like this one time, my cousin was really annoying me, so I threw her outta the car! That was fun!" Gwen snapped.

"Phew, for a minute I thought she was talking about me." Ben chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Sunny asked, once again, oblivious.

"Get. Out. Sunny." Gwen growled.

"No time. We're here." Kevin announced, the green charger pulling into the parking lot of an abandoned factory.

"Stay here, Sunny." Gwen demanded once outside the car. Sunny sat with her arms folded and a pout on her face while locked inside. "If you're not here when we get back, you're walking home."

"Okay, okay. Damn, even your threats are boring!"

Gwen didn't respond, but rather walked away with an irritated groan. The trio made their way inside to find rows of robots all gathering around a glowing portal.

"It's hero time!" Ben shouted, slamming down on the Ultimatrix. Four Arms soon took his place, speeding off towards the closest robot. Vera transformed into her Thunderbird persona. Her golden eyes glowing with electricity as she flew off, shooting at multiple drones. Kevin absorbed the metal of the walls and joined in with Gwen at his side.

"Save me one of it's heads!" the redhead shouted over the sounds of attacks. "Then we can scan it's memory and learn what they're trying to do here!"

"Gotcha!" Ben yelled, slamming down onto another robot, taking it's head off. It exploded seconds later.

Meanwhile, outside the factory, Sunny still sat in the car with a bored expression. Sapphire eyes caught site of the smoke permeating from inside.

"Ooh, looks interesting." she giggled to herself, opening the door. "Gwen, you better not be having fun without me!"

"They'res too many!" Kevin hollered, getting beat back by the testicles from one of the robots.

"We can't take 'em all!" Ben agreed, about to tell his team to fall back. That was until Sunny made her entrance.

"Whoa, you guys know how to bring the party!" The raven haired girl walked straight into the line of fire.

"Watch out!" Vera shouted, unable to save the girl due to fending off a bot of her own. Sunny only smiled maniacally and outstretched her hands. They glowed pink while a disk formed between them, shooting off and destroying three robots. A steady stream of magenta manna lashed out and defeated each and every robot.

"I can't believe you guys ditched me!" Sunny called over her shoulder. "This is soo fun!"

"We?" Ben asked in disbelief, transforming back to human.

"She also just trashed about a kabillion robots." Kevin piped, letting his metal armor slip from his skin.

"Give or take!" Gwen snapped.

"Where can we find more robots?" Sunny asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

"We were sorta tryin' to save one of those in order to scan it's memory." Gwen replied, rubbing her temples in irritation.

"Don't see how that's possible. They're basically scrap metal now."

"Yeah cause you destroyed them all!" Vera yelled, her talons clenching. "We were doing just fine without you!"

"Chill out goth gal. I was only having fun."

"Well your 'fun' just cost us a possible lead in finding out what these damn things want!"

"Take a chill pill, why don't you?"

"I'll give _you_ a chill pill!" Vera screamed, lunging for the younger girl. However, she was caught and restrained by Kevin and Ben.

"Don't maul my family, V!" Ben pleaded.

"I won't maul her, I'll _kill_ her!"

"I'd love to see you try." Sunny dared, levitating up a few feet and drawing manna to her hands.

"If these two imbeciles would let me go, you'd be dead on the floor in seconds, princess!"

"Enough you guys." Gwen called. "Fighting won't solve anything. Let's just go home."

3

3

3

"She's an anodite?" Lily asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me!" Gwen demanded.

"Do you think she'd be here if your father had told me ahead of time? I have enough trouble with just you and Ben. I don't need another super powered teenager to add to the set."

"Why are you even with her anyway, muscles?" Sunny cooed, once again trying to shamelessly flirt with Kevin. "She's so goody goody. Wouldn't you have much more fun with a wild girl?"

"I'm right here, Sunny!" Gwen deadpanned, overhearing the conversation. The awkwardness was cut short when a knock came at the front door.

"I'll get it!" Kevin volunteered, slipping out of Sunny's grasp. He opened the door to see a large troll wearing a loin cloth.

"Is Sunny in?"

"It's for you." Kevin was instantly pushed outta the way by the raven haired girl.

"Antonio!" Sunny exclaimed gleefully, rushing into the arms of her boyfriend.

"I've missed you my princess." the troll smiled, leaning into her touch.

"Oh no." Natalie hissed, pulling her niece inside. "You parents specifically said to keep you away from that boy...er...thing."

"But we're in love!" Antonio begged. "Nothing can keep us apart."

"Except this door." Lily slammed the door in the troll's face. He began to walk away until he heard Sunny call out to him from the upstairs window.

"I love you, Antonio!"

"I love you more, angel!"

"Sunny, get back inside!" Gwen yelled, pulling on her cousin's arm. "A little help, guys?"

"Hey, I offered to take care of her earlier, but Benji wouldn't let me." Vera deadpanned.

The third anodite jerked out of Gwen's grasp and jumped through the window and into her boyfriend's arms.

"Get back here! You're gonna be in soo much trouble!'

"See ya 'round, cous! It wasn't a total bummer!"

The redhead grunted in frustration and used her manna to get down onto the street, running after the duo. She had just rounded a corner when the roar of Kevin's charger filled the air. The green car idled along side Gwen.

"Get in." the osmosian ordered.

"Not. Now." Gwen hissed to her boyfriend.

"You know you can't catch them on foot, Gwen. Besides, the robots are back." Vera reasoned, causing the anodite to stop dead in her tracks. Ben, sitting in the passenger seat, opened the door and slid his seat up so his cousin could slide into the backseat with Vera.

"Antonio, we have to follow them." Sunny cooed to the giant troll.

"Okay...why?"

"They may be small town hicks, but they know how to have fun."

3

3

3

"Just what do these things want?" Gwen asked as they neared the nuclear power plant.

"They plan to use a particle accelerator to increase their power ten fold." Vera informed, her nimble caramel colored hands steadily typing away at a portable computer-like device. No doubt a trinket Kevin picked up on one of his 'deals'. "Think of it as a big-ass battery that'll give them the power to blow up the entire world."

"And it's our job to stop them." Ben added. Kevin stopped the car a few yards from the plant, noting Sunny and Antonio were hot on their heels.

"Hurry, before they show up and trash the place." the osmosian called, running inside. Several dozen robots huddled around a control panel that powered an electric beam in the center of the room. Kevin absorbed the metal door frame and Ben transformed into Lodestar.

"You really think changing into a big as hell magnet is gonna help us?" Kevin asked. Ben shrugged and began blasting at the robots.

"Here's Sunny!" Sunny shouted, flying into the room with her form surrounded in manna.

"And Antonio!" her boyfriend yelled, thrashing a few cyborgs as he charged in.

"Kevin! Get the particle accelerator!" Vera yelled from the air, short circuiting a few bots. The raven haired teen noticed a big battery like box laying in the center of the particle beam. He knew he had to disengage the beam before he could get to the battery.

"You need a PHD to operate this crap." he muttered to himself, pressing button after button on the control panel. "Aww, screw it!" he punched the center of the machine, causing the beam to stop. "Oh...cool!"

"Disarm the bomb!" Gwen shouted, in her own battle with Sunny.

"Kevin, shut down the particle accelerator." he sneered, imitating Gwen's voice. "Kevin, disarm the fusion bomb! If this thing blows up, I'm never speaking to those guys again!"

He opened the back of the bomb, his face taking on a shocked expression.

"Damn, this is like the back of my TV." he tried pulling at a few wires, afraid if he did anything too drastic, the whole place would go up in flames.

"Face it cuz." Sunny laughed. "You're out classed." she shot a beam of manna at the redhead only for her to deflect it.

"Right. Like you know anything about class."

"I'm soo sick of perfect cousin, Gwen! I'm gonna smack that smug look off your pretty face!"

Gwen knew Sunny was much more powerful than her. She needed help, but didn't know where to get it. Vera was still busy with the robots, Kevin was disarming the bomb and Ben had his hands full with Antonio. Her manna shield would only last so long against Sunny's energy blasts.

"If you don't stop..." Gwen started, a smirk pulling at her lips. "I'll tell your parents."

"Like you could." Sunny sneered. "Ya know what? I've just realized no one on this pitiful planet can make me do ANYTHING!" she reached behind her head and just like pulling off a mask, slid right out of her skin. Her anodite form glowing proudly.

She raised a magenta covered hand and blasted Gwen through the far wall.

"I forgot, cuz." Sunny laughed, floating over to Gwen's pained body. "What was it you were gonna make me do?"

The redheaded anodite tried to move, raising her hand in a weak attempt to hit her cousin., but she easily dodges it.

"Instead of wasting you, maybe I should start with your little friends? How about that goth girl? Or your doofus cousin...or better yet, your idiot boyfriend!" Just the mere thought of Sunny harming one hair on those three's heads, something snapped inside Gwen. Hurting her family and friends was completely outta the question as long as she could do something to prevent it.

"Don't. You. Dare." Gwen growled, raising up. Her skin evaporated, leaving nothing but pure energy in it's place. "You forget, cousin. You're not the only anodite around here!"

Gwen shot off a much stronger beam and hit Sunny square on. But it didn't do as much damage as Gwen first thought. It only seemed to make Sunny even angrier. She lunged at Gwen with an intent to kill, but Gwen dodged it, sending off another round of energy disks. But Sunny was all too ready for it. She sank into the ground, confusing the once redhead for a moment before reappearing directly behind her.

"She's too good to be an anodite! That's what I've heard." Sunny's hair tendrils pinned Gwen's arms and legs to the ground, immobilizing her. "This might've gone differently if you weren't such a stuck up perfect princess." Gwen tried in vain to break free, but she couldn't budge.

"Dont' even try." Sunny snickered.

"I'm not as powerful as you, I'll give you that." Gwen stated, somehow reverting back into a human and drawing a laugh from the other anodite. "But Grandma Verdona on the other hand?"

Sunny turned in disbelief, eyes widening when she saw her grandmother hovering a few feet behind her.

"Grandma?" she shrieked in horror. "No! I'm not going back! You can't make me!"

"Oh, do be quiet! I'm so cross with you right now." Verdona snapped, encasing Sunny in a bubble made of manna. "How an energy being ended up being such a spoiled brat is beyond me."

"Hi grandma." Ben called as Ultimate Humungasaur, carrying a comatose Antonio on his shoulder.

"Hello Ben! I'll take Antonio off your hands. His parents must be worried sick."

The second the troll was encased in another energy sphere, Kevin and Vera arrived.

"Bomb's disarmed." he mused.

"And the robots are scrap." Vera smiled.

"Hi, scary grandma." Kevin greeted cautiously.

"Never loose your moxie, Kevin." Verdona winked at him.

"What's moxie?" he asked Vera, the raven haired girl face palmed in disbelief.

"And it's a pleasure to meet a Wakha Kaiya. Such a graceful species." Verdona smiled at the two ravens before turning her gaze back to Gwen. "How are you, Gwendolyn?"

"Thanks for coming."

"Any excuse to see my favorite grandchild."

"Hey!" Sunny yelled, offended.

"Very clever of you to call me through the manna field. Your powers are developing nicely, considering the lack of formal training."

"Don't be too hard on Sunny. She may be a royal pain, but she's still family."

"Time to get these two back home. I'll let their parents to sort out the 'drama.'You could come with us. You must be getting bored of humanity by now!"

"We've had this discussion, grandma."

"And we'll have it again!"

"Your family is weird." Kevin stated once Verdona was gone.

"All families are weird." Vera defended, crossing her arms to prove a point.

"Uh huh...Sunny's skin is still on the floor of the particle accelerator."

"Yeah, just like a snake to shed her skin." Vera smirked, drawing laughs from the other three.

"So, back to the mystery of the robots from dimension 12?" Ben asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Actually, I have a few thoughts about that." Gwen mused, leading the trio back into the plant.

**Olivia- I kept the ending as close to the original as I could without wavering from my own story line. In case you're confused, I said 'third anodite' because we all know Ben also inherits the 'spark' but he's not really aware of it until later on. And Wakha Kaiyas are Vera's race. Hailing from Ventus Avias. They're commonly known as Thunderbirds with the power to control rain, wind and electricity. They can also cross over into the spirit world, taking or retrieving souls whenever they please. But only a scarce few have this power. And Vera's family are the main ones who possess this ability. **


End file.
